This invention relates to a plug connector for both electrical and fiber optic connections, and, more particularly, to the addition of the fiber optic connections to an existing electrical connector of particular utility in missile systems.
A standard armament used by soldiers is the Tube-launched Optically-tracked Wire guided (TOW) missile. The missile is launched from a disposable missile container, and trails two fine steel wires behind it that are paid out from two internal wire dispensers as the missile flies. The fine wires extend back from the aft end of the missile to the forward end of the missile container. From there a wire harness carries guidance signals through an umbilical connector between the missile container and the launcher to the missile guidance set (MGS). After the missile's mission is completed, the control wires are severed, the umbilical connector halves are separated by a mechanism in the launcher, and the empty missile container is removed from the launcher and discarded. A new missile in its missile container is inserted into the launcher, the halves of the umbilical connector are mated, and the new missile is ready for use.
An important advance in the art of such guided missiles is the use of fiber optical guidance rather than wire guidance links. A fine optical cable containing an optical fiber that transmits light signals is substituted for the electrically conductive guidance signal wires of the TOW missile system, but the system otherwise contains the same basic elements. The optical fiber can transmit larger amounts of information than the wire guidance system, improving the control features of the missile.
With the introduction of optical fiber guided missiles, the soldier in the field will have available both the older wire TOW missile systems and the newer fiber optic guided missile systems. Because the missiles themselves are similar in many respects, it would be desirable to operate both types of missile systems with a common launcher. That is not possible using the existing equipment, because, among other reasons, the connector that is used for the wire guided missile is not compatible with the optical fiber guided missile.
There therefore exists a need, not heretofore recognized, for a connector that is compatible with both types of missile systems. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.